


Cookies

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Denmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coyote behavior, Coyotes as roommates, Coyotes sharing a den, F/M, Malia doesn't care about boundaries, Malia tries to bake, Malia's a dork, fuck recipes, pining theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Inspired by the new 6b trailerA goodwill gesture gift from Peter turns into a box of isolation for a lone coyote.  With everyone preparing for college, Malia craves companionship, and she receives is from the most unlikely of people...Theo Raeken.  Should anyone ask, they aren't dating, they're just two coyotes sharing a den.





	Cookies

All the muscles in his body tensed as a familiar weight settled over his chest,  _her_ warm musky scent flooding his nostrils.  Theo cracked an eye, a sliver of hazel peering up questioningly at the coyote.

 

Malia grinned from her spot seated against his chest, a misshapen lump of oats in her hand.

 

"What is that?" He groaned as she eagerly pressed the lump against the sealed seam of his lips.

 

"A cookie, open your mouth." Malia demanded with a little pout that made his stomach clench delightfully.

 

"On what planet is  _that_ a cookie-Jesus!?" He swore as she leaned threateningly close to him, dark eyes flaring an icy blue as a low growl reverberated from her chest.  Theo groaned in defeat, parting his full lips allowing her slip the soft heap of oats in his mouth; a playful growl from Malia reverberated off the walls of the den, as Theo's teeth gently caught her thumb his tongue experimentally swirling against the pad of the caught digit before releasing it.

 

"How's it taste?" She asked, propping her elbows against her knees, her long legs caging his prone form to its spot.

 

Chewing the warm cookie, Theo let out a surprised little noise as flavor burst across his tastebuds like little firecrackers; the sweet taste of butter coating the malleable oats, cinnamon and vanilla and the little sticky tart dollops of peanut butter washing over his tongue.

 

"It tastes like a cookie...a really good cookie. What recipe did you use?" Theo asked as his tongue rubs gently at the roof of his mouth, the flavor of the cookie still vibrant and sharp in his mouth.  Theo let out a little yawn as he shifted his weight sitting up, allowing Malia to settle in his lap.

 

"What recipe?" Malia mirrored his words quirking a slim brow at the chimera.

 

"I just kinda threw stuff together and hoped for the best, and then I made you taste it." She elaborated with a little cheeky smile, craning her head towards the mess in the kitchenette.  Theo huffed out a little laugh, because speaking from experience, he would end up cleaning her mess.

 

"I cannot believe you woke me up to taste cookies." He sighed, silently enjoying in the way her fresh scent of pine needles and soil mingled with the warm caressing smell of freshly baked cookie.

 

Ignoring his statement Malia leaned forward with all the agility accredited to her inner beast, her cool lips melding against his, a residual warmth from the cookie lingering upon the pillowy surface.  Theo let out a surprised groan, reeling at the contact of her skin against his; his arms snaking around her waist as he greedily yearned for more of the delicious heat that glittered down to the tips of his fingers.  The coyote-esque yip that escaped the chimera was a product of her eager tongue prodding and swiping at his lips, without a second thought Theo opened his mouth, groaning in delight as her tongue snaked into his mouth to meet his own.

 

Theo let out a pleased rumble as her hands took hold of his face, crushing his abused lips against her own.  His hands hesitantly touching her bare thighs, his callused fingertips hissing as they ghosted along the silken skin. Letting out a needly little whimper, Malia redoubled her efforts, tangling her tongue with his; the air fleeting from his lungs as she ground against his rapidly stiffening member.

 

A desperate whine escaped the chimera as Malia withdrew from their embrace smug and panting.

 

"They do taste good." She hummed thoughtfully as she rose from her spot straddling him, padding away from outraged chimera, she grinned allowing her tongue to slip past her full lips to linger of the taste of him dancing on her tastebuds.

 


End file.
